


haircut.

by blackvoice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Small Drabble, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: kokichi asks his boyfriend, shuichi, for a haircut.





	haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd drabble related to a fandom! i hope you all enjoy!

Kokichi usually cut his own hair, but today, the boy's hair was now past his shoulders, and he knew he couldn't cut it himself this time. He had let it grow out, because he had been busy with DICE the past couple of weeks. So, he had asked some help from his boyfriend, Shuichi. Shuichi was reluctant at first, but he eventually agreed.  
"You know I'm not an expert at cutting hair," Shuichi sighed- He had been at it for 15 minutes now, and Kokichi was sitting on a stool, facing away from the mirror. "I know! But I'm not paying for a hairdresser, besides, I get to feel your hands in my hair, so it's a win-win!" Kokichi grinned, and Shuichi eyed the other, an eyebrow raised. "...I don't see how it's a win-win... Your hair might come out choppy-"

"So?" Kokichi murmured. "Just get it back to it's original length already! It's all over my face now," he huffed, pouting. Shuichi sighed, but couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face. He made his way infront of Kokichi, and snipped some strands infront of his face. Kokichi watched purple strands fall to the floor, and thought with regret, _this is going to be a pain in the ass to clean later._

Shuichi stepped back to look at the other, and then went back over to the right side of him, snipping some more long strands. Kokichi just sat there, as patient as he could be, and Shuichi eyed the locks of purple onto the floor, then eyed Kokichi himself. He hummed, and after 15 minutes of this- Shuichi finally said Kokichi could look in the mirror.

So Kokichi did. His hair was back to his original length, but it did look a little choppy. He didn't mind that at all. He smiled, turning to Shuichi, who was anxiously looking at Kokichi already. "...So, how did I do?"

"Terrible." 

"Wh-What?!"

"Yep!" Kokichi laughed, it was obvious he was lying, but it still caught Shuichi off guard, even to this day. Kokichi got up off the stool, and wrapped his arms around the other, a smile on his face. "Just kidding," he mumbled, leaning his head against Shuichi's chest. The dark haired boy smiled- Threading his fingers into Kokichi's hair.

It was blissful, he thought, to have moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hero-toga! once again i'm open for drabble requests because i lack ideas


End file.
